Between Green and Scarlet
by Anayellow
Summary: *Loki and Natasha* Loki is back in Asgard to his condemnation after invading Earth with an alien army. The plan was simple but everything is about to change over the influence of a certain SHIELD Agent, Natasha Romanoff. Against their will and against all odds they will find out how much they have in common and how they can free each other's heart from the icy cage.
1. Chapter 1

The SHIELD car passed unnoticed from the empty streets of Puente Antiguo. That was a normal car except for the two aliens sat on the back. They were as silent as a rock, no doubt Thor wanted to talk, silence always bothered him. But his brother's face didn't reveal a chatty mood. Loki was never in a chatty mood, especially when was about to being sentenced to death. But that was not what bothered him most; his mind was so a mess that he was not right about his wish to live anymore. He was never the suicide type, though. Ah, and his mouth was shut by that thing they put on him.

Agent Romanoff was sat on the front bank with narrowed eyes, trying to see the place of their destiny, that place where Heimdall would open the gate and let the two brothers go home. SHIELD should probably bother sending more guards with her but the final agreement was that no alarms were necessary, two cars could catch attention and besides, Loki was chained. Fury entrusted Natasha of the mission that was far easier than what she was used to deal with. The driver stopped the vehicle at the word of Thor and there they were, coming home again. Loki didn't resist getting out of the car, his good will and cooperation was a clear signal that something was wrong with the mischievous being. The four walked a far distance from the car till they saw the marks on the ground, which Thor had caused with his fall.

With no delay Thor shouted: "Heimdall, let us in!" Loki wasn't at Thor's side yet, he was walking slowly, with no hurry to step into his grave. Natasha had a safe distance from him, not that she had fear, his present state wouldn't scare a child but his presence was unnerving to her, those green eyes could speak deeper than a thousand words. Thor was quite impatient at the gate's delay to open. "Heimdall!" he shouted once more. Natasha was starting to get worried, what if this gate doesn't open? What would she do with this two? No, she refused to think of getting back with them, the Earth was so close to get free from these freaks.

"Agent Steven, we need contact now! Anyone listening?" The voice was clearly heard though a little wheezing, Natasha gazed startled at Thor recognizing the source of the sound. SHIELDS radio was on Thor's waists. He grabbed the radio and said pressing the button, "I'm here." Natasha ran to him and took the radio. "What are you doing, you idiot! This was supposed to be a secret mission." Loki didn't show any reaction but hearing that mortal call Thor an idiot was quite amusing. "Why do you have this?" She asked. "I totally forgot to give it back." In a second the light hit them unexpectedly  
as if they had forgotten they've waiting for it. Natasha tried to run out of there but, she couldn't move, it was too strong. The SHIELD driver could do nothing but just watch the three traveling to Asgard by that weird means of transport.


	2. Chapter 2

The travel was as disastrous as it could be, something Thor and Loki were both used to, but the first time traveler had never been in a similar situation before. And she had been in terrible ones! It was hard to decide what could describe that sensation. She felt falling but going up at the same time, breathing was out of possibility. The impulse to seek for stability made her grab something and her hands went tight around Loki. She didn't like to show vulnerability at any situation but now was an exception and though she thought that she'd better to cling on Thor, Loki was the one she found so he would have to do. His hands were chained, what prevented him from responding violently to the embrace. If you wanted to upset Loki, you could try embracing him. It was a fast trip, she knew, but seemed to have lasted a millennium.

They crashed landed rather safely; land back to Asgard was never as chocking as landing on Earth. Loki would have landed upright if it had not been for Natasha's arms that were still awkwardly embracing him. They fall and rolled a couple of times, his weight over her nearly smashed her. They stopped both laid with back to the floor; Loki sat eying the agent gruffly and got back to his feet. Thor came to help her.

"Are you all right?" he asked surprised that she came with them.

"No, Thanks for asking." was her answer. She wasn't injured but certainly her body would ache for a week.

"Loki, wait!" Thor shouted as he saw his brother walking a far distance from them. Not a chance that would happen, he was playing the mute, deaf, blind guy. Thor walked fast to reach him, half ignoring Heimdall. Natasha went as fast as she could after him.

"Hey, wait. Get me back. I can't stay here!" She had never in the world imagined she would someday travel to another planet, even having aliens in her own she didn't even consider the idea of other planets. And if there was a planet she didn't want to go it was Asgard, where the almost destroyer of the Earth came from. While running to reach Thor she noticed the place was dark, no sunlight, at least not as she was used to in Earth, the lights were colored with shades of gold and green. The air was quite similar, way more pure than New York's. After a short walk, when Loki was already out of sight, Thor entered a big palace. The gates were open but closed immediately as she approached. Thor was a few steps ahead of her and didn't notice.

"Thor!" she cried rather angry.

"Let her in, Drinnal, she is with us." The watchman obeyed his prince and she passed by, taking sight of the breathtaking building before her. She was already tired of running after Thor so she diminished her pace now, following the way Thor went. He was clearly anxious to see his parents again, something that could not be said about Loki. They entered into the Palace, the guards went opening the doors at the sight of the princes, all of them staring at Natasha curiously. There were a big variety of women in Asgard but she was somewhat different from all of them. Her SHIELD uniform and stern countenance added to the differences. She tried to keep near Thor so she would not be stopped anymore and then they arrived at the king's place. Odin was waiting for them, as well as Frigga.

Thor radiated joy as he went to greet his father and mother, like a school boy coming home. And they received him happily. After observing the room panoramically, Natasha laid her eyes on Loki, who stood expressionless gazing blankly at the happy family. She didn't know much about family, she had little experience on them but that wasn't for a sure the way it should be. She tried to discern some feeling in his face but no, nothing. Not even hate. But what had happened to the Agent that she should suddenly care for an assassin's family problems now? She pushed the thought away when they finally talked to Loki.

"You are back then." Odin said firmly. Loki just raised his eyes to him, who could tell what was in his mind right now?

**_A/N: Please review. Sorry that the chapters are short. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Who could tell what those eyes colored with deep green could see through the former father he knew. Odin told his guards to free Loki from the chains and muzzle, although freedom was something far from his reality by now. Had he ever been free? He hardly could tell. He was free from the other's lies end now was trapped on his own. What made Loki stand so still, so cooperative? That was puzzling everyone around who knew him. Even Natasha who was little acquaintance with him thought it unusual. He even walked to the palace freely, he had been free from the chains and muzzle and still not a movement, not a word. As silent as he entered he went out, to his dependences, scolded by the guards. Frigga ordered a room for Natasha and soon the place went calm, the little light that shined outside had faded and the Palace was all silence. She tried to talk to Thor about her traveling back to Earth but he asked her to wait till tomorrow. And as things were she did not insist.

Hadn't it been for the late time they arrived there, Loki's judgment would probably happen at the same day. There was nothing left to prove, just a verdict with a condemnation. There was no way of saving him; Thor took pains to know that. If someone would suffer for Loki's fate it was Thor. Not even Loki himself would bother giving his life away. And if by some trick of destiny he was free from death he would be prisoned forever. Life had ended anyway.

And that was why Loki felt so dead, death had taken all his senses already. His hope was gone together with all realization, joy and love, if he had some. That was like a dead man walking could look, gaze and yet not see.

Natasha didn't felt like sleeping by that hour at all, they came from the Earth it was nearly 5 p.m. there was a time zone, who could tell. Whit her ability to slip away without being noticed, she went for a tour. If she would stay stuck in another planet for the night, she would make the best of it. She had taken a bath and was dressed with asgardian clothes, a long night gown, which quite limited her movements. Still, she could be as subtle as a feather. Climbing roofs was her specialty so she went out the window. She could have tried the door but there were guards and she was not in the mood for making them let her pass. From the waistband of the saccade she caught sight of someone out there, walking towards the gates; she hid herself and went down silently. The man was Loki. She thought herself subtle, but a prisoner escaping from a thousand watchman and still walking naturally was kind of master. Was he planning to travel? Would he go back to Earth? It made sense that he would so he could escape the judgment of tomorrow. She followed from a safe distance till they were near the entrance, he was really about to travel.

"Planning a trip?" she said as she ran closer, fully aware the she was risking her neck. Loki had lost his magic but was still an alien capable of bad things. He turned back and looked at her, she expecting him to break the silence feast. But he didn't. His eyes as hollow as before, a moment's gaze and she remembered why she hated looking into his eyes; she hated losing control over herself. But she hopped the faded light would hide her struggle to manage some words.

"I need to come back."

"Shhhh..." he made a sound, finally.

"Can you?" she said in a whisper. It was very disagreeable for her to ask the help of Loki, especially when he was completely ignoring her. He kept on walking till the gate. He stopped then, his plan was only until here, and there was Heimdall. She stepped beside him looking at the same direction.

"Do you really thing that your planet is better than Asgard?" He said with heavy words, as if it pained him to speak.

"It depends on the point of view, I don't belong here."

"Neither do I." He said in a whisper as he stepped to face Heimdall. Natasha felt his hand on her arm, strong almost hurting as he made her walk with him.

"Let me pass, you'll never see me again." Loki said to the gates' watch. "Isn't that a treasure valuable enough for all of you? Then save your planet and give away with me." Heimdall wouldn't disobey the king. He was always loyal.

"If you don't I'll try, and that can be disastrous for both of us, you know."

"You are not allowed. I fulfill orders, and they don't come from you. You know I am not alone on this watch don't you? Don't make me take providences."

"Oh, you'll kill me? I am petrified! Do you think I am running from death? Do it! Kill me!" He sounded like a really mad man.

"No, wait!" Natasha approached. "Could you return me to Earth first?"

"No." Said Heimdall.

"Why?"

"Because you're coming with me." Loki grabbed her from the neck and made her his hostage. "Where are your comrades? Call them to watch what you permitted to happen with this woman." Natasha couldn't really match him; his was even stronger when enraged. "And there's no point in trying to make him stop." Heimdall was bluffing; there was no one he could call. The king would be the only option but not quite a reasonable one. Looking at the woman's eyes he saw more rage than fear, and something he couldn't name. Natasha was struggling to free herself and each second trapped there was a torture to know she was being defeated.

Heimdall gave up on reason; he had to call the king. The shout he gave was strong enough to awake the whole Palace, in seconds the gate would be surrounded. And all the guards of the palace would be in trouble for letting the prisoner escape.

While Heimdall was busy calling for help, Loki whispered some instructions in the ear of the reluctant Agent; he told her how to get into the control and how to manage the things.

"And why would I help you?" She said back.

"Because I can take you back home."

"I don't believe you."

"Then you are going to die here because Thor won't return you! Now go before it is too late." She went free from his arms tracing a plan to do as she was told. And Loki went to do what he did best, play mind games.

"You can't control me Heimdall you know that, I am your prince until the moment."

"You know no one passes through my watch."

"Do I? I remember very well passing through it once. And besides, did your so respectable king order you not to let his _not-son_ pass? Since he hasn't you have nothing to do with this! It is a problem between the king and I. I am the one breaking rules around here."

Natasha was having difficulty dealing with the unknown system but was sure she was close. Heimdall approached her and finished the operation.

"I really hope I don't see you never again." he said as the travel begun, and when the cavalry arriver was only to see the empty gate, nothing to combat. Heimdall looked for the simplest way of telling what had happened.

The second time traveling wasn't any better than the first, but at least this time Loki held her tight. It didn't take long enough to bother her, in a second they were cast on the floor, she rolled protected by Loki's body. As soon as she recovered sight she looked around at the landscape.

"This is not earth!" she said with an angry voice.

"Oops." he said with an expressionless face.

Natasha could not believe she fell for that, she believed on the god of mischief. And now another planet, her problems were taking huge proportions.

"Where are we?" she asked walking after him.

"It is Falltheim."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't. You were just too near the transistor. And believe me" he turned back to face her "I really regret that." he was so cold and dull that though Natasha had grown used to unkindness she couldn't help felling indulged. Anger subsided that anyway.

"Hey Mr. Dullness, I don't give a damn on your bitterness and I am no child that can be harmed by harsh words." Her eyes didn't show the slightest sign of lie though. "So, if that's your intention I suggest you start thinking on a better strategy."

He could think of many but not now, he had to hide. Odin would probably search for him. Falltheim was not chosen randomly, he had been there before. The inhabitants were not hostiles and the sub ground was hard to track. He had no friends there, on in anywhere else. And he had no plans either. And that was why walking was so exhaustive; breathing was getting a hard task and a rather senseless one. Natasha followed him from a few steps of distance. It didn't matter how much she hated following him, there was no other way to go. She knew no one else there. It was a beautiful place, the sky shined gold and silver, the sounds were pleasant and calm, the wind was light and soft. The Falltheim flowers were exotics, life-colored and perfumed. Her attention was caught by the sound of Loki fading; he sat hard on the floor leaning his back to the wall of rock, eyes closed and motionless. Natasha kept on walking slowly towards him.

"Still alive?" she asked. Loki sighed soundly, as if he was in pain. He managed his eyes opened and gazed blankly at her.

"Unfortunately." he said with a breathless voice. Her gaze was locked in his again, his eyes shifting through bright and dark green. She struggled to get free but this trap was one of hardest she'd ever known. And the weight of that word he said made it even harder. His gaze faded at last and he leant again against the wall. Her mind was troubled with the urgency of going to him and the need to hold her mask; after all, it was Loki before her.

The light shifted to a brighter gold, Natasha looked stunned to the sky, turning around again and again to follow the changes of light. The silver light was blinking subtlety surrounded by shades of pink and blue.

"It is the sun set; I had forgotten how it looked." Loki said still in the same position.

"It is wonderful!" she dropped her gaze at him to see that he had no amazement at all; he was really in a bad mood. "What's the plan? Sit there and wait for death?" She said crossing her arms.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I need to return to home, that's why."

A noise was heard and she turned back to see what it was. Some people were approaching with horses. Loki made an attempt to stand up but faded again, he was too week, not only for the lack of food but the loss of his magic made him sick, adaptation would be hard.

"Help me here, they better don't see us." She didn't move; the thought of helping him was a little disturbing. But he did that again, his eyes pierced hers, hadn't he lost his magic she would think it a kind of spell. She went now; half kneeled she held his right arm, placing her left arm around his waist they stood up, he placed his arm around her shoulders and they walked to a tavern on the wood. It was the third time in a day that she was embracing him, although she'd rather avoid this contact she couldn't deny its pleasure. His body was cold and tall but fitted perfectly on her size. His touch was soft on her bare arm. She shivered a little when he sighed heavy near her face, his breath warm. Natasha released him on the floor, sat with his back to the wall again. She sat beside him this time.

"I just need some rest." he said in a whisper.

"You may rest for the eternity after returning me to earth." she said feeling the tiredness fall upon her too.


	4. Chapter 4

Both slept for hours until the night was gone. Loki woke up much better but his body ached badly. Natasha lay beside him on the hard floor, her red hair falling on her face, her pink lips contrasting with the white skin. He had to admit it was a beautiful sight. She opened her eyes sleepily and stood on her elbows, the bright light that came from the outside made her narrow her eyes; Loki was still looking at her and he thought the view even better when the light hit her hair giving it different shades of red. She stood up slowly.

"We are going to town." Loki said taking his jacket off and handling it to her. "Put this, you are on night clothes."

"What's there?" she asked ignoring the delicious scent of his jacket.

"I remember a few people there." he said walking out of the tavern.

"And what's the plan?" she hurried to reach him.

"Recover my magic."

"Why can't you return me first?"

"You can't return." he said firmly.

"Why?" she ran in front of him and stopped his pace.

"No human would bear the travel back, the impact is too strong. There were a few that came but none have returned."

She shocked, it couldn't be! Locked out of earth forever! She knew it would be useless to ask him if it was serious.

"No! No, no, no, no! You got to be kidding me!" Her voice was firm. "There must have a way."

"Actually, there is." he said taking her off of his way as he went on walking. "If I recover my magic I can take you back safely. But…"

"But?"

"That won't be easy." he didn't want to say it loud but he was not sure that was even possible. Her wide open eyes asked for her. "Only Odin can give it back, once he was the one who took it and I am not going to ask him."

"Didn't think you would." she said distractedly as kept walking silently. "And? What you're going to do?"

"Don't know. I'll stay here until I find a way."

Natasha wanted to punch him hard, and why not? She lifted her arm but he grabbed it before she could touch him. Their eyes met and she freed herself from the grip hastily.

"It is your fault that I am here. Don't keep on walking pretending that it's not. You are immortal but I am not! I can't wait here until you 'find a way'." She was walking backwards in front of him and didn't notice when they entered a street with a lot of people talking, shopping, eating, walking and right now, looking at them. She stopped shouting with Loki and looked at him startled, she didn't see that coming. Loki took her hand in his and walked normally through the crowd.

"Try not to call their attention." He whispered.

"I am not a prisoner, why should I hide?"

"Because you are my accomplice, you are soon to become a prisoner as well." He had a mischievous smirk for seeing her without words.

"You've been here before? Where exactly here is?" she asked.

"A long time ago, I was about ten…I am sorry, are we friends?" he asked. Telling her about his life wasn't in his plans and besides, he had never talked about his life to anyone. She made a fake smile to his sarcastic question.

"Can you stop playing the offended child and take it seriously, partner?" she said returning a bit of his sarcasm.

"As you wish." He opened the door of a building and both went in. "I would like to speak to Saltir." He said to the woman on the reception.

"He is not here. Who are you?"

"A friend." he could really lie naturally. "A room please, I will wait for him." That was a hotel. The city was not very beautiful and the people a little harsh, but far better than Natasha had thought when it comes to alien stuff. Loki himself was a proof that alien men could look remarkably good though she had not seen anyone who could match him. The room was small, a bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and one bed, which sounded a good idea since her body still ached for sleeping on the floor and the crash landing on Asgard.

"A fiend, uh?" she asked, she had no fear at all of talking to him even well aware of his bad mood, although she didn't expect him to answer her easily. "Do you have any money?" she insisted.

"I..." He lost the focus and was about to fall, searching for something to hold he dashed on the table which broke with the push cutting his hand with the glass, and he fell defeated. Natasha ran to him, she called his name but his conscience was gone in a minute. The wound was bleeding copiously. Helping people wasn't her first drive but she depended on him to get out of there so she searched for bandages on the room. She improvised some and stopped the bleeding. Lifting him to the bed was really hard, while doing that she noticed that there was something in his back pocket. It was a wallet full of money. Natasha went down, she needed to eat something. She tried to pass unnoticed by the reception but people would stare at her through all the way. Maybe it was her night clothes.

She had no difficulties to find a place to buy breakfast. The food was exotic, nothing like earthy food. There were fruits, she bought some which looked good and went to the clothes shop. After checking the value of the money she thought that buying something to wear wouldn't make difference.

Back to the room, she found Loki still unconscious. She watched him for a while, as calm and innocent as he looked, who would say he tried to kill an entire race? What was the problem with him? She took a bath and dressed herself with the new clothes, black shirts and pants. She bought a jacket too but it was hot in the room.

There was exactly nothing to do in that room but sitting and waiting for Loki wake up. Natasha lay besides him in the bed and fell asleep, when she woke up it was to see the beautiful lights of the sun set of Fullheim to color the walls of the room. Laying there, looking at the lights and feeling the breeze blowing fairly was the best sensation she had had in years. Actually, she couldn't record of a better time during her entire life, ironic to think so as she was trapped in another planet with a psychopathy.

The psychopathy was still unconscious and she was starting to worry. She thought of calling for help but they're supposed to hide. His hand was bleeding still and she started changing the bandages.

"What are you doing?" he hissed while struggling to open his eyes. Natasha didn't answer and kept on doing her work. She cleaned the wound and bandaged it again. Despite the pain he could feel her fingertips touching him, softly, what was far worse than feeling the pain. He had to fight himself not to push her away.

"What's happening to you?" she asked once she finished. He sat on the bed and run his good hand through his hair releasing a deep sigh.

"My body lacks my magic; it is suffering for the abstinence." He tightened his grip on his hair and let go a cry of pain. Natasha was getting really scared.

"You'll be ok?" before answering he stood up and ran to the bathroom right in time to throw up the little he had in his stomach. This was a brand new situation in her life.

"I will." He said while trying to stand up in the bathroom.

"You need a shower." She said helping him to his feet; he couldn't manage to undress himself so she took his shirt off, her touch soft and gentle was torturing him again. He searched for her eyes but she was avoiding the contact. "The rest you can manage." She said after turning the shower on and went out of the room.

She closed the door and breathed deep, her whole body in tension, her hands still sensing his skin. What was happening to her? She was afraid of that answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you very much for the follows. I am so happy! Please review:) I would like to know what you think.**

"You need a haircut." Natasha said while he was eating some fruits. It was hard to tell why but he didn't answer. Maybe the hunger or the headache. His eyes were dizzy and his movements slow. "Where did you get the money?" she went on.

"In Asgard. I am kind of a prince, you know. Or at least they say I am."

"What do you mean?" he looked at her, his vision blurry, he couldn't discern her intentions. But she couldn't certainly be just curiously interested or even least, concerned about him. He reclined on the chair leaning back with his usual unnoticed (only by him) charm and gave upon the silence at last.

"I am not Thor's brother, not a prince, not even an asgardian." Natasha had no idea! Who then was the man before her?

"I am from Jotunheim." Saying that still brought him a bitter feeling but looking at her face he realised she had no idea what that was. "I am a Frost Giant. The son of Laufey." His voice carried a sharp tone which Natasha quickly noticed. She wondered if she had pushed him too hard. Silence fell and they locked their eyes, she didn't ask anything else. The eye contact was broken by a knock on the door. Loki tried to stand up but fell back on the chair, Natasha ran to him in a impetus.

"I will answer." she said helping him to adjust on the chair. She opened the door.

"Good evening, woman. Did someone ask for me?"

"Are you Saltir?" she asked remembering the name Loki said before.

"Yes. And you are...?"

"With him, come in." she gestured for him to enter the room.

"Oh, no!" Saltir exclaimed, "It can't be! Loki, the son of Odin!" It really can't. Thought Natasha.

"Hello, Saltir." Loki said with much less enthusiasm than the man.

"What happened to you? You look terrible!"

"Take a seat." Loki said briefly

Saltir was ages older than Loki, the last time Loki traveled to Fulheim he was ten and Saltir already an adult. Although Loki didn't have the talent of making friends he grew a little close to Saltir, who seemed to prefer his company than Thor's, a very rare thing. "I had some...troubles lately." His mind was half working and he had to battle with with his conscience which told him not to tell Saltir the true. But in the other hand he wouldn't get any help without telling the true. "I need your help...with..." he couldn't, the words were stuck. Natasha noticed his tension but didn't understand why it was só hard for him.

"Excuse me Mr Saltir, I think it may be better if you talk tomorrow. He is not feeling well today." Her words were a big surprise for Loki and he felt relieved at them. Saltir sensed that something really bad was happening but consented in coming back tomorrow.

After he went out, Loki was staring at her with a heavy look, filled with surprise, shame, pain and something else he couldn't name, but made his eyes shine a different shade of green, that of course, he couldn't notice but Natasha did, and it was a beautiful sight. The words 'thank you' almost formed in his lips.

"It's ok, you are welcome." she was reading his eyes, his lips, his mind. It scared him more than he could express. "You should sleep, we shall work on your plans tomorrow." Half an hour later they were both lying on the bed, it was a doublebed and the only one in the room. He offered to sleep on the soffa but she wouldn't let him, the soffa was half his size and he would wake up worse than he was now. Neither would she sleep on the soffa. She changed to her night clothes and lay covered by the blankets. Her plan was remain silent untill she could sleep and só was his, but both were holding back not to speak.

"I don't want to tell him"/ "Why did you get stuck?" they said at the same time.

"Oh, why?" she said turning in her side to face him, they lay now face to face on the bed. He let out a heavy sigh, his breath warm and smelling toothpaste. "Are you in pain?" He opened his eyes slowly.

"Yes, my body aches, each inch of it, my head is spinning. But the worst of it is the feeling that i am reduced to nothing." Natasha hadn't realized how close she felt of him, the simpathy she developed for him in two days was more than she had experienced in her whole life. She couldn't let it show, anyway. She didn't even know how to do it for showing sympathy was forbidden in her job, which became her life. She swalled the words that came to comfort him.

"I don't want him to know I am a Frost Giant. This planet knows as well as Asgard what the jotun did. Not that I care but he will hate me, like everybody else." She saw in his eyes that he did care.

"You just told me of your origins and I don't hate you for that. I have reasons to hate you indeed but your birth place isn't one of them." he let out a small and sincere grin, the first in...a long time, though it brought him a flash of what happened in Earth.

"You hate me then?" she didn't answer, her delay torturing him, he really hoped she would deny. But how could he? He tried to rule her world. "You don't have to say." He said turning to his back "I am sure I deserve your silence." She placed her hand in his face turning him to her, the soft and gentle contact made him shiver. It was a new experience for both of them, they didn't know how to show or receive any kindness.

"I don't, Loki." she slipped her hand out of his face, her fingertips lingering a little on his skin. He shifted on his side to face her again. Her hand lay between them palm up. Hesitantly he slid his hand up from her and entangled her fingers, her response was immediate and both closed their eyes to fell the blood running fast through their veins, adrenaline hit hard on their stomach and nothing else mattered.

"Good night, Loki."

"Good night, Natasha."

They didn't open their eyes untill the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki felt much better in the morning, when he awoke up it was to see Natasha still sleeping beside him. Her hair half covering her face. He had a short rememberance of last night, when they entangled their hands before sleeping and the thought of it brought a shiver through him again. His weak state had taken him to actions he wouldn't normally commit, like holding her hand, and he was glad of it. And só was Natasha, when she opened her eyes and saw him there, starring at her.

"Good morning." he said.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes." he sat on the bed and rested his head on his hands. "Just a little dizzy, it shall pass." He said and made to the bathroom then she slid out of bed running to get there before him. Their little morning quarreling to use the bathroom was amusing, a simple thing both were unfamiliarized with.

"Will you tell him?" She asked as they went down for breakfast.

"I don't have much choice."

"It will be all right." Was she comforting him? Yes, and what's the matter in that? She could hold his hand but couldn't say a few kind words? Her inner battle was really annoying her, but no more than those green eyes locked in hers.

"Good morning. Loki!" Saltir exclaimed behind him and they looked at the man. During the breakfast Loki told him of 'almost' everything. He told him he was not an Asgardian, and not Odin's Son. Just about his attack on Earth he omited a little, saying only that he made a huge mistake and was now without his magic.

"That was why I looked só bad yesterday."

"I see, but, how can I help you?" Saltir asked. He didn't hate him as Loki thought he would, but he couldn't help getting a little insecure of his intentions and whether all of that was true or not. What was predictable for Loki, he didn't expect for anyone to trust him ever again.

"The night I fled out of Asgard I was really out of my mind. I don't regret it though, there was nothing left there for me, I don't really think there ever was. But this out-of-her-senses woman came with me and now wants to come back." Natasha kicked him under the table. Her face with an angry expression. She couldn't deny that anyway, who in his perfect sense would follow a psycopath to an alien planet?

"I don't think we were introduced, lady." Saltir said a little courteous, taking her hand. That was odd.

"I am Natasha Romanoff, I am from Earth." The man's amazement was clear in his expression.

"I never saw a Terran before." Are all of them as pretty as you?" she didn't have the trouble of answering because Loki was getting bored by their conversation and decided to go to the point.

"I remember there was a portal here last time I came. My f...Odin talked about it with your father and then back in Asgard. Does it work as The Asgardian bridge?"

"Oh, that. I don't know, Loki. I have only heard of it."

"Do you know its location?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I have an idea. But it is on the other side of the planet."

"Can you take us there?" Natasha asked with wide open eyes.

"Yes. That can be arranged. But as I told you, there's no guarantee that it works.

"It would be worthless to get to the portal if I don't recover my magic. You can't return." Loki said to Natasha. "And it won't take long untill they find me here. Sorry." he said gesturing his hands palms up.

"You won't give up, Loki." She said firlmly.

"If the problem is this, Lady Natasha, I think it won't be hard." Both Loki and Natasha stared at him.

"I know a guy whom used to have this powers of Loki, he could help you, I think."

"Great!" She said suddenly seeing the light again. But as for Loki, that didn't help him in the least.

"Who is it?" Loki asked curious, he had no knowledge of anyone else having powers like him. Except for the other Frost Giants of course.

"Alonso Deffk. His family lived for a period here and then moved in to Stroit. He stopped using his abilities as soon as he found them, people didn't want him to use them, he was a threat for a long time. But now it's everything all right. I heard of him about a month ago, he is still in Stroit."

"When do we leave?" Natasha asked. Saltir considered the matter for several minutes before stating that tomorrow would be good, after all he was a business man and could leave anytime he wanted. Natasha and Loki went to the streets of Galipp, which were very full of people. They needed clothes and food.

All that conversation brought a relief to Natasha, she had the hope of going home again. But then she realised that Loki didn't find any hope, quite the contrary, she had the certain that anytime they will find him and jail or kill him. And yet he would travel half a planet to help her coming back. While he was choosing some shirts she took a time to observe him. His face was expressionless as usual, except for last night when he had been very different from all she had seen in him. She didn't have the time to comment with him about his change of mood, and maybe that wasn't a good idea. He walked to her with a bag in a hand and took the one in her hand with food.

"We should eat, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes." The restaurant was simple and cozy, the weather was very comfortable, not hot and not cold.

"We don't have such a pure air in Earth." she commented and started examining the food that was brought to their table.

"I could notice that." He said. He was distant all the time and she was starting to bother, his company was nice, he wasn't being rude or anything, it was just that she wanted him to talk more. After lunching they went back to the hotel, well aware that there was nothing to do there.

"The strangest vacations of all the times!" Natasha said while they entered the room with all the bags.

"You will miss Fulheim." He said falling on the soffa and crossing his legs to the lenght of it. He ran his hand to the back of his neck closing his eyes as he let out a sigh. Highly distracting. Natasha shook her head. She put some candies they bought on a plate and went to the soffa gesturing for him to take his legs off the seat. He did complainingly.

"You still need a haircut." she said without looking at him.

"Yes, I haven't cut it since you last said that." his eyes were closed, he looked tired. A warrior like him couldn't stand a day of shopping?

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"It might be the fifth time you ask me that today." he looked at her and there it was his eyes again. "I am. I am fine." he said a little guilty. He took one of her candies and ate.

"Loki..." she started thinking about last night. Both had been in a very compromising situation and none had said a word about it yet. "Thank you for the efforts to take me back home."

"But I won't do anything, Saltir will lead the way and Alonso I-don't-know-what will use his powers to help you. And besides it is my fault that you are here, isn't it?"

"You know it isn't. I chose to come with you. I just didn't knew where we were going."

"I threatened your life in the bifrost." he said with a sad tone, almost absently.

"You did. But you didn't scare me."

"Why not?" he leaned on the soffa towards her.

"I don't know." he leaned towards him and touched his hand slightly with her little finger.

"You, in the other hand, can scare me with only a touch." he said responding to her fingers. After a minute of this she spoke.

"Last night when you did this I felt something I had never felt before, I wanted to know if I would feel that again."

"Did you."

"Yes." she said.

"And what is it that you feel?"

"I don't know, it is good. I feel that I should be ashamed but I am not."

"I feel the same way, but with the ashamed part." he gave a small smile."Have you been Married, Agent Romanoff?"

"No."

"Do you have a family?" he asked.

"No. I don't remember any relatives but my father, whom died when I was a kid."

"A boyfriend?"

"No." Natasha had never been in any kind of relationship. The closest of a friend she knew was Clint, because he spared her life.

"Then we are much alike. We never had anyone." The plate with candies fell on the floor making a loud noise, they aparted in a fright.

"Oh, what a mess!" she said standing up to fetch the plate.

"What a waste! These blue one are só good."

"Loki! Don't eat it! It's dirty." she said while eating one just like him. Both laughed freely.


End file.
